Contes du Quatermaster et de l'Espion
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Recueil 00Q. Q doit son titre à sa jeunesse et à son génie. Bond n'est déjà plus qu'un vieil agent qui a connu trop de missions, et, ces derniers temps, trop d'échecs. Sa réputation est toujours impressionnante, le rendant presque monstrueux, mais qu'en reste-t-il après les évènements aux conséquences mitigées de Skyfall et de Spectre ? [Secret Santa 2018/2019 – Collectif NONAME]
1. Contes des Saisons I

**Contes du Quatermaster et de l'Espion**

* * *

Note d'auteur : Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nouvelle année Louisana ! _(Pour ceux qui auraient raté quelques épisodes, voici le sous-titre : ce texte a été écrit pour l'échange du Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME.)_ Et maintenant, je peux vous faire un aveu à tous : j'ai galéré _sa mère_. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les deux derniers mois à noircir des feuilles et à déchirer des brouillons. J'ai commencé des univers alternatifs, des projets avec des dizaines de chapitres, et ils conduisaient tous au même blocage. Bon, au final, je n'ai pas vraiment galéré pour le texte qui est publié maintenant, ça m'a pris seulement deux jours à écrire, mais avant cela, j'ai commencé et abandonné une bonne dizaine de projets. Si vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez qu'à le demander en review, et je posterai la liste de ces idées à la fin du dernier chapitre de la première partie de ce recueil : _Contes des Saisons…_ comme ça vous pourrez me dire laquelle vous intéresse le plus, et j'essaierai de la dépoussiérer pour la publier à la suite de ce recueil. Je compte déjà écrire et publier quelques histoires mettant en scène Q et James ici.

Bref, j'espère que ce que tu trouveras ici te plaira, Louisana, et _Contes des Saisons…_ devrait être composé d'au moins trois parties.

Crédit couverture : 10kiaoi sur tumblr.

* * *

 _Contes des Saisons... I_

* * *

Il y avait peu de choses que Q aimait plus qu'une bonne tasse de Earl Grey, qu'elle soit là pour l'aider à se réveiller ou bien juste pour tenir la journée. L'automne était l'une de ces choses. Et, dès les premiers jours de septembre, il se lassait de la chaleur des jours d'été qui n'en finissaient plus de s'étaler sur le mois, et se languissait de l'automne à venir. Il se mettait à attendre le vent froid et les journées de pluie.

Tout le monde ne parlait que des admirables couleurs dont se paraient les feuilles des arbres, et qui donnaient des reflets d'or aux parcs, aux platanes et aux forêts… Q se moquait de ces considérations. La seule chose qui l'intéressait dans les feuilles des arbres en automne, c'était la sensation de marcher dessus. Quand il faisait encore assez sec, il se délectait du son produit par les petits amas de feuilles raidies qui craquaient et crissaient sous ses pas, et, quand l'humidité prenait définitivement le pouvoir, et que les longues journées se passaient à pleuvoir, les petits amas de feuilles se transformaient en une boue glissante. Cela l'amusait toujours de sentir ses chaussures glisser comme sur une patinoire, et, ces jours-là, Q s'arrangeait pour faire un détour entre le MI6 et son appartement pour passer par un parc quelconque.

Vers le milieu de l'automne, quand le froid commençait à se faire dur, il y avait une petite échoppe qui ouvrait devant son immeuble. C'était une simple cabane de bois qui s'installait au milieu d'une petite place, une terrasse éphémère était installée et il y avait quelques tables et chaises pour les passants. Q avait appris à connaître les trois amis qui se relayaient pour tenir l'échoppe ouverte de huit heures du matin à huit heures du soir. Et tôt ou tard, tout le quartier venait y prendre une bonne tasse de chocolat fumante. Il y avait les enfants et ados qui revenaient d'une longue journée de classe et qui dépensaient leur argent de poche là-bas, et un arrêt de bus bien desservi juste au coin, qui desservait l'échoppe en clients. Q pouvait sentir les effluves de chocolat dès qu'il sortait de chez lui, et parfois même quand il ouvrait les fenêtres de son salon.

Dès qu'il le pouvait d'ailleurs, Q arrivait à son département avec un gobelet plein de chocolat chaud, plutôt que de thé. Il n'avait pas tout à fait le même goût selon la personne qui l'avait préparé, mais en général, il était riche, un peu noir et pas trop sucré. Ce chocolat n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'on pouvait trouver dans les cafés, ou acheter en poudre au magasin. Et, c'était un détail qui ravissait son sens maniaque de la perfection, il n'y avait jamais de lourds amas de chocolat non fondu au fond du gobelet ou de la tasse. Q aimait le déguster quand son rythme de travail le lui permettait, que les affaires du MI6 étaient suffisamment calmes. Malheureusement, la plupart du temps, il l'oubliait à côté de son bureau pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit froid…

Il y avait bien d'autres éléments pour justifier son amour de l'automne. De son appartement, il pouvait entendre le bruit régulier des conversations joyeuses des gens réunis sur la place. En hiver, il faisait un peu trop froid pour que les gens se rassemblent autant, mais le monde semblait toujours un peu plus vivant dans ces moments-là, et bien moins sombre que ce à quoi le quotidien du MI6 l'avait habitué. L'air devenait aussi froid, mais pas au point de devenir mordant et de le contraindre à s'emmitoufler sous des épaisseurs ridicules de pulls et de manteaux. Q aimait aussi la pluie, et sentir les gouttes gelées lui tomber dessus. Il pouvait ensuite avoir une excuse pour se blottir contre les radiateurs brûlants dès qu'il rentrait se mettre au sec. Et enfin, il avait appris à aimer la douceur de l'écharpe en cachemire qu'il enroulait autour de son cou, et qui le caressait agréablement.

À SUIVRE.

* * *

Note de fin : Ce texte est aussi une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Thème [826] Chocolat pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

\- Contrainte « Décrire sa saison préférée en utilisant tous les sens sauf la vue. » pour les _Petits Prompt à la Pelle_.


	2. Contes de la Mer I

Note d'auteur : Je voulais publier la suite de _Des saisons..._ que je compte renommer _Contes des Saisons_ (parce que je semble être parti sur une bonne série), le plus tôt possible, mais finalement, je suis parti autre part. Bon, c'est écrit, c'est juste que je voudrais prendre le temps de le relire avant de publier.

 **Contes de la Mer I**

* * *

Il était une fois une ville aux allures envoûtantes qui se dressait le long des côtes. Le jour, on pouvait la voir depuis n'importe quel point du golfe, et la nuit, elle illuminait les eaux de la mer inhospitalière.

Les gens qui la peuplaient vivaient dans un monde ridiculement petit. Ils ne connaissaient que leur Royaume Perdu, rien d'autre que cette immense île sur laquelle ils vivaient et les quelques archipels alentours, et pour ainsi dire, ils ignoraient jusqu'au fait que leur Royaume était Perdu. Le monde leur suffisait ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus grand.

Les rues de la ville n'avaient souvent rien de subjuguant. On y voyait comme dans n'importe quelle ville du monde des bourgeois excentrique, des mendiants, des jeunes couples se promenant et des bandes d'enfants désœuvrés, et, en somme, des gens qui faisaient de leur mieux pour vivre simplement. Bond avait un jour, un jour si lointain qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et la vieille M pour s'en souvenir, il avait un jour était l'un de ces gamins.

Son regard ne parvenait plus à percevoir l'aura mystérieuse de la cité, elle avait perdu son charme comme un amant qui n'aurait plus le moindre secret, et de sa magnificence. Un jour peut-être, les hautes tours de l'Université de Magie l'avaient fait rêvés. Aujourd'hui, il n'y voyait plus qu'une production de l'égo démesuré des mages, il n'y voyait plus qu'une flèche monstrueuse qui perçait le ciel, et la mer de son reflet, qui venait jeter une ombre sur la ville à la manière d'un cadran solaire. Le dôme qui la recouvrait et qui semblait être fait d'or dans les premiers rayons de soleils de l'aube ne représentaient plus rien pour lui, pas plus que la hauteur qui permettait de dominer le golfe d'un seul regard, ou les lumières qu'elle arborait en plein cœur de la nuit et qui étaient si semblables à celles projetées par les étoiles…

Non, ce n'était plus que la démesure et la corruption à ses yeux. L'œil d'or des élites qui regardaient de haut le peuple qui grouillait sur la terre. Seuls les ignorants pouvaient être aveugles à ces évidences.

Un soir, la ville sembla se parer d'elle-même de ses plus beaux atours. Le crépuscule tombait sur le monde, et elle brillait autant qu'un miroir de bordel, sur ce ciel de dentelle qui semblait indécis, entre les mystères bleutés et sombres de la nuit, et la chaleur torride et rougie de l'astre qui s'écrasait sur l'horizon.

C'était un soir calme, où la mer était d'huile, comme ils en connaissaient tant. Un soir où une anomalie apparaissait pourtant sur la ligne d'horizon.

Un navire.

Un navire là où il ne devait y en avoir aucun, sans commune mesure avec ce qu'ils connaissaient, et qui venait tout droit du néant. Il était plus large que ceux qu'utilisaient les pêcheurs, plus magnifiques que les vedettes qui reliaient les deux extrémités du golfe et les archipels, et encore plus robustes de ceux de la flotte.

Un navire étranger dans leur terre inconnue.

Un navire plus sublime, tout à coup, que la moindre magie, qui avait déjà usé les habitants du Royaume depuis une éternité.

James ne participait pas à la curiosité qui animait soudainement les habitants. Il en avait vu d'autres…. Il était malgré tout monté discrètement sur les toits des entrepôts quand le navire avait pris mouillage à l'entrée du port. Son équipage était prudent et restait éloignée des côtes.

James savait que toute information avait sa valeur, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait pléthore de mages agglutinés dans les sommets de la tour pour observer le moindre geste de ces étrangers, ni que des officiels courraient sûrement dans toutes les rues pour affluer sur les quais.

Un canot fut déposé à la surface de l'eau et une dizaine d'homme glissèrent parmi les reflets lumineux de la ville. Les marins aux bras puissants et aux carrures intimidantes tenaient les rames, des hommes aux habits complexes se donnaient des airs importants à la proue, et James dut attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir discerner les traits d'un jeune homme en retrait, assis à la poupe.

À SUIVRE.

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Thème [668] Il était une fois pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

Ainsi qu'à la 106è nuit du FoF :

\- Thème 3 Crépuscule


	3. Contes de la Mer II

_Contes de la mer II_

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, James ne reçut pas moins de trente-deux convocations – toutes moins officielles les unes que les autres – pour l'Université de Magie. Pour le palais résidentiel de l'Archi-Mage, M, pour être exact, dont il était devenu les yeux et les oreilles avant même qu'il ne connaisse le sens du mot politique. La question de comment un gamin perdu comme lui avait pu se faire remarquer par l'une des instances les plus puissante de la ville était une longue histoire que nous n'évoquerons pas ici.

Certaines des tâches qui lui étaient confiées étaient terriblement simple, comme traîner avec les marins dans les bouges de la ville, et écouter leurs conversations. Parfois il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que coller son oreille aux portes et aux murs. D'autres nécessitaient plus de doigté comme de s'introduire dans les hôtels où logeaient la délégation étrangère, ou bien de s'infiltrer dans les processions, et de monter à bord de leur navire qui mouillait encore, devant le port.

Bien sûr, il y avait le problème de la barrière de la langue, et aussi celle de la culture. Et les mages n'avaient pas de solution à tout. Par exemple, personne n'avait jamais étudié assez le langage, ni vu l'utilité de telles études, pour en venir à créer une magie permettant de comprendre un autre peuple. Puisque le monde entier était connu. Puisque tous les peuples étaient connus. Puisque toutes les langues étaient connues. Il leur fallut quelque temps, pour commencer, pour adapter un vieux traité de compréhension du langage animal à une fin plus appropriée. Et encore, les premiers véritables échanges de paroles entre les pontes de la ville et les ambassadeurs étrangers furent pour le moins chaotique.

James ne connaissait pas de magie, aussi, M devait lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin quand ses missions l'exigeaient. Les parchemins de magie jouissaient de pouvoirs fantastiques dans l'imaginaire populaire, cependant, ils ne permettaient pas dans les faits à un non initié de performer un quelconque rite magique. Ils étaient seulement utiles pour les apprentis adeptes du moindre effort. Et aussi utile que James ait pu se rendre, ce n'était pas assez pour devenir apprentis, et certainement pas assez pour le propulser dans la caste des mages, ni même seulement lui permettre d'entrer par les grandes portes de l'Université pour assister aux cours. Non, il devait vivre dans les coulisses et ne connaître que les portes dérobées.

L'aide fournie par M avait donc pris la forme d'Alec, un jeune mage que la mauvaise fortune avait précipité dans les jupons de M dans des conditions très semblables à celles qui avaient accablé James lui-même. À eux deux, ils formaient ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'une bonne équipe. Jusqu'à maintenant, M semblait satisfaite de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apprendre.

Et parfois, James devait partir seul. Toute la ville était en effervescence et Alec pouvait tout simplement être demandé ailleurs, ou bien la mission nécessitait une discrétion absolue. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour James, il apprenait vite, et les personnes pouvaient en dire beaucoup plus avec des gestes, ou le ton qu'ils employaient, que même avec leur langage.

À SUIVRE.

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Thème [831] Compréhension pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

Ainsi qu'à la 106è nuit du FoF :

\- Thème 4 : Deux


End file.
